Lumious Arc (The not so serious game)
by redheadedpichu
Summary: Luminous Arc takes place in the world of Shtraberl. The land is in a medevil-like era, where the Luminous Church rules over the lands. The Luminous Church which worships their God Zehaal but the Witches have returned! The Graden Children must stop the Witches but during this they meet new people and some of these new people could change there mind about killing the Witches! R.I.P!


N/A: Right so you know this is like Luminous Arc but I have _changed _a lot of things in the _future _the start is the _same_ Rated Teen because no doubt I will add something in xD

Prologue

In a dim purple room a man with a long white beard and a fire-coloured-looking robe seems to be thinking out loud... BUT HE IS A WORM THING! Me the knowledge of all doesn't even know what the fuck he is! *Ahem* Anyway back to our little story. The worm-thing (That isn't a worm) thinks out loud. A young girl noticed. She had short white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black top and looked pretty cute! *Ahem!* She had a caring side to her face and was very young.

"What is it Master?" She asked her 'Master'

"Is your back acting up again?" A girl with long white hair and blue eyes and was just as cute asked before the little one could ask more. (Are they sisters or something?)

She was wearing a pure white pointed hat with a weird flower at the end of it what is lilac. She winked at her master making her pure white clothes like a naughty angel wings.* She also wore a blue and black tie!

"No, it's not that!" There 'Master stared at the child before explaining. (Can I even call it a master?)

"I've come up with a new name!" He seemed so proud as he tells his 'Students!' (Wait you telling me there his Students now!)

"Oh!" the girls got really excited. (Erm... isn't this a 'name') The girl with long white hair asks:

"Master, does that mean...?" She was cut off before she could finish!

"Yes, I've discovered a new Vitae it's name is... erm..." (WAIT Did the old 'worm' forget the name he just made up and whats a Vitae! I'm so confused!)

"Why yes, it's Ephemeral!" The girls jumped with joy. (Hey I'm just telling the story how my mother told me too I have no idea what is going on okay!)

"Hmm... This is the new Vitae." (WHAT IS A VITAE!)

"This word will later hold a vital meaning that will aid a particular boy." There Master says learning the girls a vital lesson!

(Wait a moment what does Ephemeral mean! AHA! Google says that Ephemeral means lasting a long time or a plant! WAIT OLD TIMER ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT A PLANT!)

"Remember this word well, you two!" The Master gives a grin and the girls were so excited.

"Yeeeeeeees Sir!" Both of the girls say as they mumble about the new 'Vitae' (Erm... Google what does Vitae mean? WAIT THIS IS A JOB! Hmm... I might try out for the job later...)

*If you get what I mean I will love you forever!

\(-_-)/

Some years later in a bightly light church two monks are having gossip about the new Grand Cardinal. (Wait this is religious now!)

There was a green hair monk and a brown hair monk. They were both wearing cream robes and a brown hood with a weird symbol on it. (I don't kow if I like this anymore.)

"Did you hear?" The green hair monk said. (We shall call him Emarld)

"Someone from the church was attacked by monsters controlled by the Witches!" He looks around looking very scared. (Oh poor Emarld is scared.)

"It has been one thousand years since our God sealed those Witches!" The brown hair monk said. (This call this one Brun)

"I never thought we'd see the day when Witches roam the earth again..." Brun stopped talking and seemed to be shaking his head.

Both of the Monks move back and fount and move to the Alter.

"Parhaps this has something to do with the death of our former Grand Cardinal!" Emarld though out loud.

Brun nodded. "Our new Grand Cardinal, Johannes, is only thriteen years old. He is a bit young, even if he was certified by our former Grand Cardinal." They nod and nod agreeing about everything each other said.

"You didn't hear this from me..." Emarld cheeks around him... no one. "But I doubt he'll be a good Grand Cardinal!" (Emarld bad boy!)

"The peace that has been projected by Luminous is ending..." (Brun don't be nasty like Emarld!)

"Hold your tougues!" A man walks forward from the shadows and seemed really angry with the Monks. (You show them 'man')

That man was the Cardinal, the Grand Cardinals right hand man! "Such talk can not be tolerated!" His red crown was huuuuge and he also had a red robe with gold emboring.

"C-C-C-CARDINAL!" Brun takes a few steps back and starts to bow like an idiot. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH That's what you get!)

"Y-Y-Your Eminence!" Emarld bows from where he was but talked a lot more loudly (Wait is the Cardinal a forgiving type?)

"What is the meaning of this!? Spreading malicous gossip about our Grand Cardinal, the voice of our God..." (It seems not!)


End file.
